The Space Between Falling and Flying
by lordsexington
Summary: Hogwarts AU! Mycroft and Sherlock are in Hogwarts together though in separate years and Sherlock has befriended two Muggle-Borns one John Watson the other Greg Lestrade. Sherlock is interested in one and Mycroft is interested in the other. Can the brothers put aside their differences in order to keep their lovers happy? Or will they crash and burn?


**Hello Dears, I wrote this forever ago and I've had it floating around tumblr and it's been fic recced on facebook and I've been convinced to continue it and share it with the internet. This is a Hogwarts AU with Johnlock and Mystrade as the main pairings it'll switch off between the two. I'm currently writing two other fics besides this that need done one is muti-chaptered and the other is just a long one-shot, but point being I haven't a clue when I will find time to update this, but I promise that I will because I love my readers. **

**Of course, reviews always convince me to write more. :3**

**The Space Between Falling and Flying**

**By: LordSexington**

**Rating: M(Eventually)**

Mycroft was sorted into Slytherin, his parents were very proud as they had both been Slytherins with Ravenclaw tendencies. Mycroft looked forward to the year that Sherlock came to Hogwarts to begin his magical training. What Mycroft did not know was that when Mycroft left, Sherlock had begun to resent him for leaving him with just their parents and to go learn while Sherlock was forced to stay home and rot. Mycroft spent the years before Sherlock's arrival preparing the Slytherins to accept his younger brother, planning for Sherlock to become quite popular and powerful. He even sent home letters trying to teach his brother about what he could expect of Slytherins and the house politics. Sherlock never opened these letters, he burned each one.

The year Sherlock left for Hogwarts he met a John Watson and a Gregory Lestrade on the train. John and Gregory were old mates from the Muggle world who had both happened to develop magical powers. Sherlock's family were Purebloods, but they never put much emphasis on segregation of Muggle-Borns and Purebloods so Sherlock never saw it as an issue. Seeing as Sherlock was a Pureblood and therefore knew certain things about the school that the Muggle-Borns didn't John and Greg asked him questions. In particular they asked if Slytherin House was nearly as bad as everyone describe it as. Sherlock's mouth pressed into a thin line, he began thinking of his brother and he was soon bashing every wizard in or related to Slytherin.

When it was time for the Sorting Hat Ceremony Sherlock was nervous, he knew there was a very good chance he would be placed in Slytherin, he didn't want his new friends especially John to think bad of him and he didn't want to see his brother.

Mycroft smiled as he watched Sherlock walk in the Great Hall with the other first years, he had already prepared a seat beside himself for his Little Brother and Mycroft knew he had accumulated enough power among his older house mates that Sherlock would be protected. The Sorting Ceremony began.

Sherlock gulped when his name was called and when the hat was placed on his head he heard his mind wishing fervently that he not be put in Slytherin. The hat wondered at this, but decided to accept this as it was not the first time this had happened.

**Ravenclaw!** The hat shouted and Sherlock saw a large table full of kids in Blue and Bronze cheering. Sherlock hurried to take his seat trying to not notice how close he was seated to the Slytherin table or the boy staring holes in the back of his head.

Sherlock watched the rest of the ceremony and watched as Greg was sorted into Gryffindor and John into Hufflepuff. Sherlock made a note to congratulate them both on not being in Slytherin, just like him. The feast began.

**Ravenclaw! ** Mycroft stared incredulously as his little brother walked stiffly over to the table cheering for him. This couldn't be happening! He had worked so hard, he had slithered his way up in the ranks for Sherlock and the brat didn't even get sorted into Slytherin! Mycroft pulled at his control knowing his brother couldn't actually do anything about being sorted into Ravenclaw. Mycroft made himself a vow to become popular throughout all the Houses so he could still protect his brother. Mycroft had at first felt embarrassment, but now he was better at least he hadn't been sorted into bloody Gryffindor! If he had, Mycroft didn't think even he could have squeezed out of the trouble that would have caused when it came out they were brothers.

The feast was over and Mycroft was standing when he noticed two boys one from Gryffindor the other from Hufflepuff running over to his brother. He tensed, wishing to not have an ordeal on his first day back, he relaxed when he saw that they had happy faces on and were talking animatedly with his brother and if Mycroft was seeing things right it seemed Sherlock was enjoying these boys' company too, though it seemed Sherlock enjoyed the blond's company the most and Mycroft smiled. My brother and I are not so different. Mycroft shifted his gaze to the brown haired boy with the other two and Mycroft felt his heart stop for just a moment.

Who is that? Mycroft endevored to find out and if he had his way which he usually did, he would be finding out soon.


End file.
